corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ran Kobayashi
is a character introduced in Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash. She is a student of St. Cruz Girls' High School's classroom 2-3 and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Unlike most victims of Heavenly Host Elementary School who did the Sachiko Ever After charm, Ran ended up in Heavenly Host Elementary School after performing the Holy Shroud's Promise charm. Design Ran is a teenage girl with short purple hair and green eyes. She wears a hair clip with a white bunny on the left side of her head. She wears the St. Cruz Girls' High School uniform: a white single-breasted jacket with red edges, a pleated white skirt with red edges, black thigh-high socks and black Mary Janes. In Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash, she briefly wears the Kisaragi Academy female uniform, a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Personality Ran is a sophomore at St. Cruz Girls' High School. On the surface, Ran is an immature, but cheerful and sweet girl. She talks like a boy and shows off a childish personality to most people. She has a crush on her childhood friend, Azusa Takai, and calls herself "Azusa's wife." However, underneath these characteristics, her clinginess and infatuation to Azusa is shown at obsessive levels that rival even Seiko Shinohara and Sayaka Ooue, as Ran is willing to hurt and kill people who turn out to be love interests to Azusa. She hides this behind a façade of innocence, but it ultimately turns out to be her fatal flaw in Heavenly Host. Plot |-|CP: 2U = Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash #1; The Shame on The River Kwai Ran and Azusa both appear while walking through the hallways, looking for Sachiko Shinozaki. Near the end of the chapter, they finally find Sachiko playing with the others, and Azusa questions Sachiko's motives. #2; The Phantom of Tenjin Ran and Azusa both are forced to join the games and create a play with Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro Morishige, Yoshiki Kishinuma, Nana Ogasawara, Nari Amatoya and Chihaya Yamase. If the player decides to make Yoshiki complain many times during the play, Azusa and Ran will also jump on board on his complainant. Then they will try to purify Sachiko without success. #EX; Those Were Our Graves In this chapter, Ran and Azusa both tell their story about how they initially arrived at Heavenly Host and how they first met Yoshiki. This chapter also introduces her old classmates, Kentaro Oshio and Toshihisa Goto. |-|CP: BD = Corpse Party: Blood Drive CHAPTER 05 『 Breakdown 』 Ran is briefly referenced by Azusa as she attacks Yoshiki Kishinuma by saying "Welcome back, Ran." Ran's corpse is found later in the chapter by Satoshi Mochida and Naomi Nakashima. Her nametag reveals her cause of deaths as succumbed to fatigue while searching for a friend. Corpse Party: Blood Drive (Promotional Audio) Ran appears in a promotional audio drama for Corpse Party: Blood Drive, which takes place after the events of #EX; Those Were Our Graves in Corpse Party 2U. Ran, crying, calls out to her Wife, Azusa, saying that her pain has gotten better and she's no longer angry at Azusa for hurting her. Ran then collapses from fatigue, and starts sobbing uncontrollably. Just then, Ran encounters Yuuya Kizami who asked about her condition since he noticed that her nose is broken. After some exchange of introduction, Ran says that she is looking for Azusa, whom she described as a "pure girl, prideful and cowardly but also true to herself",and Azusa only hit her because "she was just scared and snapped under pressure". Yuuya is interested in Ran's story and he wants to meet Azusa in person. Feeling dizzy because of losing too much blood, Ran decides to rest a little bit, and Yuuya offers himself to find Azusa. Ran thanks Yuuya and tells him to take care of Azusa before she passes out, which is then followed by Yuuya's laughter. Trivia * Ran has the habit of calling Azusa as her "wife" (嫁 yome?). Gallery |-| Games = Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash RanFull.png|Ran's full profile ran2_a1.png|Ran dressed up in a Kisaragi Academy Senior High female uniform 2U-Sachiko-Azusa-Ran.png|Ran and Azusa Takai trying to purify Sachiko Shinozaki 2U-vocal.png|Azusa and others performing vocal exercise 2U-Azusa-Ran-bed.png|Azusa and Ran being tickled by bed monster 2U-Azusa-Ran.png|Ran and Azusa unconscious in the dungeon Holy-Shroud-Promise.png|Ran, Azusa, Kentaro Oshio, and Toshihisa Goto performing Holy Shroud's Promise 2U-Ran-profile.png|Ran's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive Ran's corpse in Blood Drive.jpeg|Ran's corpse |-| Manga = Corpse Party: Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U (Manga) 2U Chapter 2 Cover.PNG|Ran and Azusa in Chapter #2 |-|CDs = ''Corpse Party Whisper of the Nightmare "♀Tarantula♀"'' Corpse-party-whisper-tarantula.jpg|Ran with Naomi Nakashima, Ayumi Shinozaki, and Mayu Suzumoto Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party 2U Category:Females Category:High school students Category:Students Category:Deceased Category:Non-playable characters